


City of Stone

by Shrimpsthings



Category: Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura, Steampunk - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dwarf, Elves, Fluff and Humor, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimpsthings/pseuds/Shrimpsthings
Summary: A City made out of Stone, a Guardsmann, a Scientist, a Monster and a Dwarf Mechanik bound becasue somone forced the destiny.This Story is Inspired fro the Game Arcanum it played mostly on its own.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 19
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my Original Work. I made all this myself and I am not verry skilled.  
> I will put Translations and stuff at the end of each chapter.
> 
> Thnak you all for reading this 💙

prolog

There are things that you can't explain, there are things that you accept and there are things that are worth getting to the bottom of.  
This story isn't about heroes or kings, it's about knights and monsters, but not about what you think.

This story begins somewhere in the mountains so high up that none of the many slopes and crevices has a name. There in a cave figures met each other who certainly had names and titles, but here it was only furtive figures. The seal on the floor had already lit six times and worked its magic when it lit up a seventh and last time. A tall figure and like the rest of the crowd wrapped in a deep black robe, the hood pulled down over his face, stepped out of the circle of seals and joined his comrades. The mood was just as chilled as outside in the storm that roared past the cave entrance with howling and roaring.  
"Can we begin?" He growled in a deep voice, this was absurd and beneath his dignity. He had been against it from the start, but there was no other option. It was humiliating to be in a cave somewhere in the middle of nowhere with these creatures, well at least it was somewhat pleasant. His hosts had provided chairs and made a fire. Sighing, he sat down, not to leave his chair for a long time.  
That night alliances were forged and fates sealed, setting things in motion the effects of which no one could foresee.  
The wind howled relentlessly and far down in the valleys the thunder rumbled.


	2. Sefardim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Sefardim Halo the Guardsman.
> 
> Illustrated Version  
> https://shrimpsthings.tumblr.com/post/642999833759744000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i did it i finished the actual first Chapter. I am really nervous about this.  
> Well i used google translation because my English isent that good. I hope you enjoy it 💙

Sefardim

Sefardim was an ordinary man, of average height, not particularly muscular, with brown hair and hazel skin. The only really noticeable thing was the color of his eyes and a scar from the forehead over his right eye down over his cheek. Everyone in his family had brown almost black eyes but Sefadim had golden eyes. His grandmother had taken this as a good omen and predicted a good life for him. She wasn't necessarily right. At the moment luck was not on Sef's side and a good life, in his opinion, had nothing to do with wet clothes and shoes. No really that was a dog's life. Guarding the water gate was one of the boring things that came to mind, but when it rained it was too annoying even for his cheerful nature to be with colleagues.  
Sefardim grumbled and wiped the water from his face. The water gate had been the main route in and out of town for many years. It was right on the sea and merchant ships had anchored and loaded and unloaded goods, there was a small mark for perishable goods such as fish. It was always happy and full of life Grandmother had told. The city was on a mountain and twisted like a dragon down the steep cliff. Similar to terraces, the architects had artificially created many smaller and larger plateaus or carved them directly into the stone over the years. All connected by the cable car that ran through the whole city. Sefardim was not a great friend of the cable car, not that a simple security guard like him had great opportunities to use the cable car. The big clock that stood like a statue in the middle of the deserted market square swallowed midnight. There were always four men stationed at the gate, due to a lack of work and because the weather was miserable, the men took turns in two teams every hour, which was quite pleasant, you could not dry yourself but warm up and drink something warm. The guard house was quite spacious and comfortably furnished. The service was boring but not difficult and the money was easy to make. Lightning flashed, followed by a loud rumble of thunder across the sky, as the door next to them opened. "Come on, it's our turn." One of the men called to the two soggy guards. The guardhouse had been carved into the bare stone right next to the gate. The dwarves weren't just excellent craftsmen and mechanics - they were just as splendid sculptors and architects. Sefardim hung his wet coat to dry by the fireplace, then sat down on the bench. “What kind of weather his colleague started. How are you getting on? ”The beefy security guard with short blond hair was Hans Steinwehr, a half-dwarf, taller than his men, but by no means bald or skinny. He had an imposing beard and his stature was worthy of a dwarf. Sefardim was a head taller and almost skinny compared to this Kolos. Sefardim handed the dwarf a cup of hot coffee then nodded. “Yes, I'll be fine. The weather doesn't make it any easier, but that's okay. ”He sighed, then took a sip from his own cup. The warmth of the coffee was good, it was terribly cold and his right arm hurt. The bare metal of his prosthesis was icy, and the screws holding it in place hurt. “How are you getting on with it?” Hans began after a while. It was seldom that someone so obviously wore a prosthesis. It was not uncommon for accidents to happen at work or doctors sever body parts due to illness, but it was improper for someone to openly wear a prosthesis. The residents of the city attach great importance to the fact that they were not recognizable, similar in form and function or even better than the original body part. Sefardim wore a standard prosthesis used by the city guard. Bare metal, no finesse and constantly broken. "It works from time to time, it's just standard." Replied the southerner with a dark expression. He wasn't particularly talkative, and certainly not on this particular subject. Hans, on the other hand, was a cheerful person, he didn't want to let it go. "How did that happen?" His curiosity was too great and his decency was obviously washed away by the rain. "Broke off while picking his nose," the brunette replied dryly, then stood up and threw the coat over his shoulders. At the next rumble of thunder, Sefardim opened the door and left the guardhouse. Storm, thunder, rain even wet shoes were better than this conversation, he thought to himself as he stood in front of the gate for the rest of the night and nobody came through.

*

The sun appeared over the sea and made the water sparkle. A wonderful sight if you haven't stood in front of a gate all night, in the rain, and been completely soaked. Sefardim yawned warmly when the fee finally came. The rhythmic rumble of the elevator was music to Sef's ears, he didn't like the elevator, it wasn't the technology, he just didn't feel like standing in a cramped basket with Hans and the other guards for 5 minutes. Hans was the group leader and greeted the day shift happily as always. Sefardim wondered how this dwarf could be in such a good mood. When everything was settled and two nice words had been exchanged, Hans went to Sef and the others in the basket and pulled the big lever. With a loud hiss, hot steam flowed through the branched pipe system, driving the pistons and belts and pulling the basket and its occupants up to the lowest of the many terraces. That was the guard quarter, this is where the city guard lived. It was not a pretty neighborhood, with many dilapidated houses and run-down squares. The city guard had lost its importance since the Order took control of the city almost 100 years ago. Sephardim lived a little secluded in a small house near the edge. The house had two floors, a spacious living area and a converted attic. There he had set up a small study and a bedroom. The small oil lamp over the door had already gone out when he entered the alley at the end of which was his little house. It wasn't pretty and the facade had seen better days, the view over the sea made up for it, but for any inconvenience. The other houses were quiet and deserted because there was only one other inhabitant in this alley, the old raving an old security guard. Raging was friendly and Sefardim liked him. It had become a kind of ritual that the southerners brought something with them on the way home for the old security guard. Like every morning after the night shift, he put the small bundle in the basket that was tied to a rope on the top floor and could be pulled up and down as desired, and often on a second rope. A small bell rang from inside the house and Sef took a few steps back, then turned his gaze up to the window to which the basket was attached. A moment later the window swung open and the old man looked out. His skin was wrinkled and his eyes were milky white. He didn't see particularly well, but he still heard surprisingly well. "Good morning Guardsman Halo." He greeted in a friendly tone. "Have a good night? That was a creepy weather. "Sefardim laughed then he replied the greeting" Good morning guardsman Raging, the night was calm and wet. "They exchanged these phrases every morning. Forty years had been raging at the water gate and proud of it. He still wore his uniform proudly. The brunette man secretly admired this veteran. “You look tired boy. Go to sleep but tell me what did you bring with you today? ”The old man hurriedly pulled the basket up. "There was a good smoked sausage on the market that called your name." Replied the boy with a laugh and raised his hand in greeting, then continued on his way. The old man returned the greeting. Close the window and devoted himself entirely to the sausage which he distorted with pleasure.  
Sefardim stood at the edge for a moment, the sea was glittering and endless in front of him. The morning sun gave the impression that the sea was made entirely of gold. Lost in thought, Sef felt in his left pocket to look for the key. He took out the heavy iron key and closed the door with a soft click. The hall was quiet and dark before him. "I'm back home," he called into the dark as he hung up his coat and threw his wet shoes into the corner. Sefardim yawned as a rumble came from the darkness. He turns his gaze in the direction from which the rumble came. "You are not serious now, are you?" Sighed the young guardsman and put his left hand in his trouser pocket. The rumble came closer and a dark figure emerged in the shadow of the hall. Sefardim took a deep breath in and out. "No ……." he couldn't manage more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats the first Chapter.  
> What attack the Guradsman in his own home and what hapernd next? Well we see us in Chapter two.


	3. Raakshas Cucoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the Thing lurking in the Dark?  
> Are you ready for Fluff?  
> Meet Raakshas.
> 
> Note:  
> Everything in italics is sign language.  
> Raak and Sefardim often communicate in this way.

Raakshas Cucoa

Sefardim was soaked, tired and hungry, he had absolutely no desire for what was about to happen. He was standing with his back pressed against the door, a dull rumble could be heard from the blackness of the hall. He could make out slurred movements in the dark. "You are not serious now?" He grumbled, slowly pushing himself towards the stairs on his left, if he made it up he had won.  
Slowly the shadow came closer. Blue dots just below the ceiling did not leave the brunette man unobserved.  
Sefardim tensed his muscles, now or never. He took a deep breath then tried to land on the stairs with a dive. His plan did not go unnoticed, the creature set in motion with thunderstorm-like growls, but Sefardim was faster, a second before the creature hit the ground with a roar behind him, the guard pulled himself onto the stairs. Sure of victory, he hurried up the stairs, always taking two steps. He didn't have to turn around to know what was happening behind him, the creature let out a wolf-like howl, then a crash, on the way up it had knocked over the table that was next to the door and on which Sefardim's key and his were usually Badges were. He had reached the last step, at the top he turned around with too much momentum, the victory-sure grin faded from his face when he realized that the creature had also reached the top and jumped towards him with momentum, with and howling it tore the guardsmen off your feet. With a loud crash and a choked "uff", Sef landed on his back on the floor, feeling the weight of his pursuer on him, hesitantly opened his eyes. A more than good-humored man sat on his torso. His black hair hung wildly on his face, pointed ears like those of an elf and deep blue eyes. The man was obviously very pleased with himself and put on his broadest grin. It should be said that a normal grin does not reach to the ears, this fact seems to be alien to the black-haired one who in fact the grin went up to his ears and row by row of razor-sharp shark teeth came to the fore. Sefardim sighed deeply "Fine, let's go hunting. You won, "he added in his mind," as always. "The young man squeaked happily and then fell around Sef's neck. “Hunt Dim, hunt Raak. Raak hunt fish. ”With a cheerful tone he hopped down the stairs. The guardsman was lying on the floor, dead tired, hungry, soaked, with a headache and a big grin, he took a deep breath and then got up to change his clothes. 

*

Dry clothes and a slice of bread later, Sefardim came to the door. He took his coat and stowed the keys and ID in the inside pocket. He was just about to call for the strange man when he appeared next to him. Still the big shark grin on his face. "Remember the mouth stays closed and we only talk with our hands." Sef warned when he opened the door. The black-haired man closed his mouth and just nodded obediently, then he hopped down the two steps in front of the front door like a child and ran to the edge of the terrace, he loved hanging over the parapet and feeling the wind in his hair. For a short while Sefardim, Raak let his fun, then he closed the door and bolted it. "Come on before the main gate is too full again," he began and then yawned heartily. Raakshas was taller than Sefardim, he was slim and pale. His movements were reminiscent of a puppet that was led by strings. When he kept his mouth closed, he looked strange and was indistinguishable from a human and that was all right with Sefardim, he couldn't use unpleasant questions in Raak's presence. The two men ran together to the cable car stop. Raak was fascinated by everything that was around him. With wide eyes he watches a frog jumping into a pond while they waited for the train. Raak wanted to call excitedly for Sef, he opened his mouth when he remembered what his friend had said, he quickly closed his lips and tugged at Sef's coat. Then he started speaking sign language to him.  
“Dim look a frog. What is he doing there? "Sef sat down next to the black-haired one then replied in sign language," You know the frog lives in the pond, just like we live in our little house, the frog lives here with his family. "Raak looked in the pond then back to Sef. "Can I eat it?" The otherwise calm guardsman saw the black-haired man who was expecting a serious answer, irritated, but he owed the answer to Raak because he drove with a roar and a loud hiss caused by escaping steam the cable car to the stop. The southerner instinctively took his friend by the hand and pulled him to the entrance. When he got in he showed his ID card, the conductor raised his eyebrow then he looked at the ID more closely. "Is there a problem?" Sefardim asked politely. The conductor handed him the ID, then said stiffly, "Have a nice trip." His face loses his disgust for the guardsman and his company. The city Guard had not only lost its importance, the city had forgotten that it still existed. The citizens of the upper quarters looked down with disgust at what was once the most beautiful and liveliest area of the city. It was unfair how people were treated here, Sefardim knew the stories of the change of power that had happened long before many of the city's citizens were even born. The old king had been a tyran, he had no heirs and so the current lord regent took what he had inside for almost 101 years by means of a coup. The power over the stone city. There were many innovations, workers were paid fairly, life became more comfortable, religions were approved as long as no one bothered anyone else. There was a lively exchange between the peoples. The case law was in order, there was a suitable point of contact for everything.  
The order had put the city in order and turned it into a true metropolis of progress. The dwarves were freed from their serfdom and chosen to be craftsmen, architects and scientists, the Elven from whose ranks the lord regent came from were always magicians and alchemists. They mastered many of the arcane arts and together with the dwarves created almost insane things like aircraft and postal systems. Sefardim took a seat in the back of the compartment, Raak knelt beside him on the cushion. He looked curiously out the window. The compartment was comfortable, there were comfortable benches to the right and left of the windows, and there was enough space in the middle. There were extra lightbulbs for night drives that were elegantly framed in the paneling. No wonder that people liked the cable car so much, Sef thought to himself. He wasn't a big fan of this vehicle, not because he didn't like new technology, it was just too tight for him. "Remember we get out after two stops." He warned his friend next to him, as so often. Raak nodded, it was hard to see if he was listening or just nodding out of politeness. The guardsman sighed deeply, usually guardsmen couldn't afford a ride on the cable car, the ticket was expensive and it could often happen that the conductors decided not to allow members of the guard or residents of the Wachvietel to ride. Sefardim took his ID card out of his coat pocket. He opened it and looked at the gold shimmering coat of arms of the order and next to it the silvery bluish coat of arms of the guard. Times change, he thought, and put the ID back in his pocket. Times change, that was right, but now and then you could use and enjoy the comforts of bygone times.  
The guardsman yawned heartily then leaned against the comfortable cushion. Closing his eyes for a short moment couldn't be so bad, he thought while opening his eyes to many. A serious mistake as it turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what happend next? A nice ride with the Train, nothing can go wrong ..... ore?
> 
> Raakshas - Hindi for Monster  
> Cucoa - Named by a sweet friend of mine 💙
> 
> I will post the Ilustrated version on Tumblr as soon as possible 💙


	4. Where did we want to get off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never ever fall asleep when Raak isent listening.

Where did we want to get off?

The rhythmic rocking of the cable car stopped abruptly and was replaced by an earthquake-like shaking. Sefardim startled up, in front of him stood two men, Raak the wildly gesticulated and the conductor who said in a very unfriendly tone "final stop". Slowly Sef got up from the bench and looked around, then sighed and turned to Raakshas. "Where did we want to get off?" He muttered as he pulled the hood of his coat low over his face. The southerner got out without looking at the conductor, but Raak cheerfully waved goodbye to the grouchy man. "Stop it and concentrate." Sefardim hissed sharply at his companion. He was tense, they had driven too far. Normally they would have got off the train in the lower Blacksmith quarter and walked the old path to the main gate, so they were in the middle of the magician's quarter.  
Before the Lord Regent came to power, it was a nice but poor neighborhood. There was the grand avenue that led from the main gate directly to the palace, but not much had settled here. It had been a murderous idea to live and work right under the nose of the old king, today this was the preferred area for all those of high standing. The academy is right next to the alchemists' laboratories and the university's science wing. It was a fascinating district, right next to the expansive grounds of the university was the headquarters of the order. Shiny white marble buildings surrounded by parks and training grounds, there was an academy and libraries. The grounds of the order were freely accessible, members and visitors mingling as they strolled through the gardens. In the large square in front of the main building was the statue of Lord Regent Havlock Brykas, the brother of the Tyran king Rolim Brykas. Shops had settled on the long avenue and small markets and cafes opened in the alleys and streets that came off the street like branches. Sefardim knew the district like the back of his hand, he had lived and worked here for many years, he had loved to sit in the cafes with his friends and colleagues or to go for a walk in the parks. But times had changed, he had no more time to indulge in these amenities, the only thing that mattered was to get to the main gate as unseen as possible.  
They had just left one of the larger streets behind and turned into one of the small alleys, Sefardim heard the familiar clatter of heavy boots on cobblestones. Just as he pulled Raak into a corner, a group of heavily armored men turned into the alley. "Don't let it be Infiltrators." Sef thought as he pushed the black-haired one behind him. Carfuly the brunette peeked out of the corner. A red coat of arms, his heart leaped in relief. It was a berserk class squad. Big beefy men dressed in steel armor on the chest a scarlet crest of the order. Bersekers were annoying, strong and admittedly often they suffered from the "tunnel view" when they saw attacks, they were not right or left. Classically, the individual groups of the order are made up of four people, the Beast master as a group leader, two armed fighters and a healer. When the steps of the men in the distance had faded away, Sefardim relaxed a little and sighed audibly, then took Raak's hand. “We made it straight away. We're almost at the gate then you can catch wobbly fish. ”Raak grinned broadly, he didn't like it when Sefardim was tense, but the prospect of fish made the situation a lot easier for him. The southerner counted inwardly to three then they continue on their way. The gate was already in sight. It was huge, made of dark wood with brass fittings. The order had two Squads of gate guards stationed there, who intervened if necessary. It wasn't far, Sefardim quickened his pace. If they made it through the gate they would have some rest. The southerner was careless, he looked over his shoulder at Raak, who he held tightly by the hand, he smiled then looked forward again, too late at that very moment, Sefardim Halo, guardsman at the water gate, collided with an almost two meter tall ogre who was not only terribly angry about this incident but, to Sefardim's great shock, an Enforcer dressed in the typical grey uniform.

*

The day couldn't get any worse, thought the brunette man with the golden eyes when he and his companion were rudely pushed off the street. Away from the public, the two men found themselves surrounded by four members of the order. The ogre who had bumped into Sef turned out to be Krummley Nagoth, the only ogre who had made it to the beat master. "Sefardim Halo, if that's not a surprise and who is this?" The ogre began in a less amused tone. "Well hello, if that's not Krum. How are you? I heard you're a really big fish now. ”Sef began cheerfully, he knew the giant well enough to know how to annoy him, it was unwise and dangerous but a good way to lure him out of reserve.  
The ogre snapped disparagingly then watched as one of the other members of the Sef group gave Sef a hard punch in the stomach area. "What a joker," he growled as he lifted Sef's face with his paw. “You have a nice scar there that fits your metal arm. How did you get it? "The ogre smiled darkly." So who is your companion? Say it or we'll ask him ourselves. ”Sefardim breathed sharply through his teeth. "His name is Raakshas Cucoa, he's a friend." The guardsman had met Krum as a child, they got on well at first, he liked the reserved ogre with the blue eyes, over the years Krummley had changed, he got tough and snappy. It became difficult to like him and often Sef had the impression that he wanted to. Krum raised his right hand, and the Beast master's seal was emblazoned on it. “Raakshas? What is that supposed to be? Do you think I'm stupid? ”Yelled the ogre, flashing the seal, then stretched his hand to the right and the same seal appeared on the floor. Raak feels for Sefardim's hand, the black-haired one had to do something, the ogre was mad. A Beast master was in control of a monster that was bound to him, the seal on his hand was a blood bond and the monster obeyed his master unconditionally. Krum was about to summon his monster on a busy street, an Enforcer class monster that was agile and strong but not particularly fast. There were many different monsters with different abilities, each group of the order had special monsters depending on their particular mission. Enforcers, however, had far more choices than any other group, and the shape and ability of the monster depended on the Beast master. For example, a dark elf would often have a shadow-related monster and ogres would have plants. Krum Monster was gigantic, a rose almost 2.50 in size, the petals in soft pink and white offered an imposing and wonderful sight if the reddish tendrils with the stiletto-like thorns had been. “I ask you again Sefardim. Who is that? ”Growled the ogre. "I told you, don't you get that?" Sefardim yells back, he had just finished his sentence, one of the tendrils crashed onto the floor between him and Krum, it just missed his face. "Look out, guardsman, the thorns are just as poisonous as anything else." Krummley straightened his back and put his hand on the tendril. Raak quickly grabbed Sefardim's hand and pulled the guardsman through the gap between the men, they jumped asaide when the tendril hits the ground. The black-haired one was quick and agile, Sef had difficulty following him. The two men ran through alleys and streets, always careful to leave as much space as possible between their pursuers and themselves.  
Krum was beside himself. "BEHIND." He yells then they follow the two men. The monster read in over and over again his mighty tendrils hit the ground only to miss the two men by a hair's breadth. With a deafening roar, the tendril hit a balcony just above Sefardim, and with one jump the southerner was able to save himself from falling parts. Water dripped from above onto the cobblestones which made the race silent. Sef slid around a corner and fell on his back. Raak was right there to help his friend on his feet. They had to get out of here at all costs. From every direction came more men, Krums acting forced the Shield Guard to look what happend. Raak pulled Sefardim further to a vacant place, the two men stood open for all to see in the open, an ideal target for this murderous plant. "Just today I forgot about my weed killer." Sefardim growled and tightened his muscles. He was ready to fight. Raakshas noticed the parapet that marked the edge of the plateau. Just as the rose was beginning to swing back, Raak grabbed Sefardim's Talie and pulled him close and with one jump jumped over the parapet and out of sight of her pursuers. The wind and blood rushed in Sefardim's ears, he was frozen with panic, he was afraid from high and terrefaid from falling. The feeling of falling, the speed and the traveling of the wind on his body. Sefardim clung to the slim body of his friend, who jumped from roof to roof as if it were nothing. An endless second later, Raakshas landed in an alley in the lower blacksmith's quarter. Slowly he let go of Sefardim who was trembling all over. The southerner had to hold on to the wall in order not to tip over, everything was spinning and he was terribly sick. "Dim ok?" Asked the black-haired cautiously as Sefardim slowly let himself slide on the house wall on the floor. The man with the hazelnut brown skin closed his eyes, then slowly nodded. "Never do that again without warning me first, do you hear ..." he began with a shaky voice, then he smiled and looked at Raak. With his left hand he stroked the soft hair of the pale strange man next to him. Raak enjoyed the touch then he nestled against Sef's shoulder. His face turned away from Sef so that his friend couldn't see how red his cheeks were. Sefardim was used to Raak snuggling up like that, he smiled gently and continued to stroke his hair. Slowly he leaned over to Raak and breathed a kiss on the back of his head. “You did well Raak. Thank you. ”He breathed, then leaned back against the cold wall of the house and closed his eyes for a moment. There was no way they would go hunting, not today or tomorrow or the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No wobbly fish for Raak, poor Baby.
> 
> I hope i catch more ore less all the Translation mistakes. I use google translation and well stuff happend.


	5. Pearce the Mechanik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Pearce the grumpy Mechanik

Pearce the mechanics

It had been a few days since they escaped from the wizarding district. Sefardim was tense and irritable, he apparently expected that someone would look for them. Raak didn't like this situation, he didn't like that his friend hardly slept or looked around nervously as soon as they left the house.  
"We have to keep a low profile, Raak." Sef had told the black haired man. He should stay at home and if someone comes he shouldn't open under any circumstances. Raak understood why the brunette man was so careful, but he was bored. The house was not big, on the first floor, seen from the hallway, was the stairs to the attic on the left, the first room on the right was a small living room with a fireplace where Sef and Raak often sat together and played board games. At the moment there were paper and colored pencils scattered all over the floor, Raak had decided to paint while Sefardim went to his service. A bench was built in front of the street window that could also be used as a bed. The room was bright and friendly, colorful carpets on the floor, a low table and cushions, in one of the corners a shelf-high built-in shelf full of books. Raak stood in front of the shelf, took out a book and carefully stroked the cover. Sefardim had read this book to him, it had taken some time, but Raakshas had listened carefully and then painted the story. Sefardim was so happy when they hung the finished pictures over the fireplace together. The story was about a dragon and little men who went into a mountain. Raak had laughed about it, back then "home" had meant nothing to him, now he was one of the „little men who defended their home from a dragon“ even when his Dragon was a gigantic Ogre. The black-haired put the book back then he sighed deeply. A grumble could be heard, Raak was hungry. Carefully he stepped over his works of art and left the living room, he continued down the short corridor to the right, ignoring the door to his right and opened the door directly in front of him. The kitchen was spacious for such a small house. It was a little lower, Raak had to go down two steps, the floor was made of stone and so were the work surfaces and the sink. A proper fireplace in which a stove was built was on the back wall, right next to it the door into the small garden. Raak looked at the shelves and found a small box of cookies, he thought better than nothing when he put the first cookie in his mouth. With the box in his hands, the slim man left the kitchen in the direction of the hall and climbed the stairs to the attic. A single large room lay in front of him. Raak looked directly at Sefardim's work area. A desk with stacks of papers, pens and inkwells was piled on the shelf next to the table. A small oil lamp hung from the ceiling and another was on the table. The   
the peculiar smell of the lamp oil rose to Raak's nose, coupled with other aromas that came from the other corner behind him. The man turned around. The southerner had hung up colorful scarves to create some privacy. Raak liked to run through the colorful towels, they tickled his skin. There was a low table, cushions and a not particularly high but wide level on which a large mattress lay, colorful pillows with different patterns were spread out on the bed. If you lay on the bed you could see the street and the sea, the window was locked with the step directly, to the left and right of the large window there were really smaller windows built in that could be opened. Raak put the cookie jar on the small table and let himself fall on the bed, then he rolled on his back, above him hung a vessel in which his friend put small cones that he lit and the interesting, strange and pleasant smells exuded the most striking The smell that Raak perceived was Sefardim's very own smell. A faint rumble escaped the man with the blue eyes as he pulled one of the pillows and began to crumple it. Raak stayed so stretched out for a while, then dozed off.

*

Sefardim came home later than usual. He dropped the key on the little table and shuffled into the kitchen. Raak was startled then he hurried down "Dim." He greeted his friend but he didn't seem to take any notice. Deep circles under the eyes indicated that he hadn't slept much. "Dim?" Raak tried again this time the southerner seemed to react, he yawned and looked at Raak then he smiled. "What did you do today?" He asked while yawning again. “Raak boring. Painted Raak, waited for Dim. Raak doesn't like. ”He started to tell. Sefardim stood by the sink and ran water into a glass. "I know Raak, but we have to wait, we have to keep quiet." Sighed the man with the golden eyes. Raak knew that, he had heard it a thousand times. “Raak doesn't like. Ummley stupid, Ummley make life difficult, Raak wants to hunt wobbly fish. ”He crossed his arms and began to growl. Sef turned to his friend. "Stop moaning, I can't do anything about it," he snapped at Raak sharply. He didn't like this sharpness, he snarled and exposed his shark teeth "Dim don't scream, Raak angry." With a clink, the glass on the floor shattered, Sefardim was angry, how could his friend be so unreasonable. "Then go hunting." He began, "I'm not holding you, on the contrary, things relax here." With a scowl, he looked at Raak direction. "We're not doing this because of me." He hissed then turned around and left the kitchen. Raak followed him when he heard the key. "Dim goes?“ Asked the black-haired from the shadows. "My arm is broken." Sef growled as he put his shoes on with one hand, then put his key and ID in his pocket and left the house. He slammed the door with a loud bang. The southerner hurried down the street with long strides.  
Raak was left alone. He started shaking, why had he been so mean? Sefardim was right, they were in this position only because of him. Raak ran quickly after Sefardim. Without saying a word, the black-haired man hugged his friend from behind and began to cry. "Dim ……. Sorry…… Raak stupid ……" Sefardim put his left hand on Raak's arm, then he shook his head. "No you are not. I'm the stupid one. You can't do anything. ”He began softly, then pulled himself out of Raak's embrace and pulled his friend to him. They just stood there for a while. Raak had buried his face on Sef's shoulder. After a while Raak broke up and looked at his friend, he smiled and grabbed Raak's hand. Together they made their way to see Pearce the mechanic.

*

The journey had been uneventful, Sefardim had hardly said a word, he avoided Raaksha's eyes. Raak had tried to speak to him but without success. Raak knew the way through the lower forge quarter very well. The houses and workshops were more than trust for him. Pearce's workshop was a little off the beaten track. The dwarf felt most comfortable in the shadow of the mountain, he had once explained.  
Sefardim looked around before knocking on the door.  
It was quiet then you could hear a voice from inside. "Who is bothering me? If it's one of you rascals from the Order then forget about it. My workshop is closed and remains closed for today, get out of here. "  
Sef knocked again then he said, "It's Sefardim." The click of locks and the rattle of at least three curtain chains could be heard then the door swung open. "Raakshas how nice come in." He greeted the black-haired man warmly before pulling him by the hand into the house. The southerner followed the waitresses and closed the door behind him, he was familiar with Pearce behavior and haven't been surprised about it for a long time . Pearce was a real dwarf, he was small, not squat, but stoutly built, wide sideburns and a goatee on his chin, his bushy eyebrows hidden under a fringe that hung confusedly over his face. On his head he had welding goggles that held his cap in place . His eyes were dark, almost black, but his hair was snow white. He wore functional clothing made of thick leather, the sleeves of his tunic rolled up. "Let me guess your good-for-nothing friend broke his prosthesis again, right?" Sefardim heard the dwarf's deep, dark voice, Raak only nodded he liked the grumpy old dwarf. With his usual wide shark grin, the black-haired sat down on one of the free work surfaces. The workshop was spacious, the ceiling was low and a fire was always burning in the stove, anvil and hammer were right in front of it, Raak liked the bellows, he always made funny noises when Pearce was using it. Tools and all kinds of strange devices lined the walls. There were two more doors next to the door through which they had just come, one was exactly opposite the front door and led into Peard's apartment, the other was on the left side and led into a small room in which Pearce and Sef disappeared. Raak had only been in this room once and has not been allowed in since them.   
The black-haired man is waiting for the two men to return. 

*

Sef followed the dwarf into the room. A chair with arm and leg rests stood in the middle of the room, all kinds of tools were scattered everywhere. The dwarf had his very own personal order. The southerner had often been to Pearce's because of defective equipment. "I'll tell you a hundred times this thing is junk you need a proper prosthesis." The dwarf began to loosen the screws that had cut deep in his skin. A choked moan escaped the brunette who was securely strapped to the chair. "I have no money for it," he pressed through his teeth. “Boy look at this. This is insane, I'll give you a decent one and you don't pay a penny. This will kill you in the future and then what? "The dwarf removed the next screw" You are in pain, I can see that and the whole thing is inflamed again. "The next screw was tight, Pearce had to turn properly until it came loose. Sefardim pressed his hand to his mouth to suppress a scream. "I don't want that." He began when the dwarf had removed the prosthesis. "You have so much work to do with the protests and if I have saved enough then I will pay you." This discussion always ended in the same way, slowly Sefardim himself began to doubt it. A cold sweat formed on the brunette's forehead. Pearce began repairing the prosthesis, cursing out loud in his own personal language. Sef closed his eyes for a moment, a moment without the freezing metal felt good. A few minutes passed while the southerner listened to the dwarf's low cursing then Pearce turned to him. "This should work again," he said as he put the prosthesis in place and tightened the screws. Sef pressed his left hand over his mouth again, the last screw was stubborn and Pearce had to use more force than the others, one last turn and then it should sit. Pearce started one last time and slipped, the screw turned too far and just got into Sefs skin, the southerner screamed and with a loud crash the door flew open. The dwarf looked startled at the door. "Oh dear." He swallowed, then raised his hands.  
In the door stood a black monster, a wide open Mouth with razor sharp Shark Teeth, blue dots where eyes should be fixed on the dwarf, the long, whip-like tail twitched back and forth, slowly the monster came closer, long claws pushed up on Sef's upper body, then the monster looked closely at the man then fixed against the dwarf. There was a deep rumble. Sephardim raised his left hand. "Nothing happened to me. You see? ”He started as he touched the monster. "I'm fine, it was just an accident." The monster nudged Sef's hand, then rumbled one last time and changed shape. The claws became hands and feet, the blue dots became eyes, black hair and Pointy ears slowly shaped back. A lanky, pale man with black hair and blue eyes stood where the monster had stood. His face nestled in Sefardim's hand. "Dim good? Raak fear “whispered the black-haired one. Pearce relaxed again, he took a deep breath. "Can you please leave that. I'm scared to death. ”He warned in his old grumpy tone, then he loosened the straps around Sef's body and began to tidy up the workshop. The southerner sat down and brushed Raak's hair from his face. “You know that Pearce doesn't do anything to hurt me. I'm fine. ”Sefardim smiled then leaned over to Raak and kissed his forehead gently. “Are you saying goodbye to Pearce? Let's go home. ”The black-haired did as he was told and ran to Pearce. Sef stay a moment on the armrest then he put his jacket back on and left the room. He put three coins on the work surface and waits for Raak. The two of them said goodbye together and headed home.  
Pearce watched this disparate couple go. He shook his head and closed the door, he threw the three coins into a glass which he kept neatly hidden. The glass was labeled “Sefardim's piggy bank”. The sullen old dwarf had a heart for this idiot and his unusual friend, he carefully put the glass back in its hiding place and locked the door, hung up the many chains and went into his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wups Chapter 5 already.   
> I will publish the Chapters on my Tumblr when i am finaly ménage to draw the Concept art. Stay tuned. I will put the link here as well.


	6. Krummley Nagoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Met Krummley again and enjoy what happend when Lord Regent Havlock has a „real talk“ with Krumm.

Krummley Nagoth

A deep sigh escaped the giant who was sprawled on the bed. With his gaze fixed on the ceiling and his thoughts pending, Krummley, son of Ambassador Soltan Nagoth, seventh grandson of the Kusal of the Southeastern ogre tribe Asmon Nagoth, contemplates. The ogre with the emerald eyes was born and raised in the City of Stone, along with the other Privileged Children, it was clear that he was completing his training in the Order. His father had high demands on Krum, he pretended with whom he met, with whom he was allowed to speak and if he had to avoid, not that there were many people with whom Krummley could talk outside of his father's circle of acquaintances. Most of the children Krum was with avoided the ogre, he was the only ogre, the few ogres who lived in the city avoided the magicians' quarter or the administrative district, it was too loud for them, there were too few trees and the smoke from the chimneys obscured their view of the sun and the sky, In short most of the ogres hated the city and had only come to find work. The old days, strange that the ogre remembered them right now. It was the first day of school of the new semester when he first met Sefardim Halo. They were both 5 or 6 years old, and Sefardim stood out from the crowd. He was from the outskirts, a nobody with no rank and name with reddish brown hair, hazel skin and those golden eyes, but what irritated Krumm most at the time was the bandage over his right eye and his carefree manner towards everyone, the other children teased him for his origins but that didn't seem to bother him on the contrary, he often sat down with them and told them stories he had heard from his grandmother. Many things Sefardim were never unfair or mean, he had always been nice to the giant, he was his friend. A deep feeling of guilt filled Krum's stomach, he missed the time, the adventure and the stories. Another feeling interfered, anger. He was angry with Sefardim how could he betray him like that? It was almost two years ago shortly before Sefardim's accident, he had expected someone to speak against him, but he had not expected it from Sefardim. He sighed again then closed his eyes for a brief moment. Another face appeared in his mind, a friendly, loving face, enchanting purple shimmering eyes, freckles spread over the face and this breathtaking red hair that shimmered like the setting sun. Guilt and anger gave way to sadness and loneliness. A tentative knock and the soft scratching of the door on the floor tore the young man out of his thoughts. "Master Krummley, you are expected in the hall," whispered the maid who was standing at the door in her dark uniform, her hair neatly tied in a bun and her eyes on the floor waiting for an answer. Krum didn't like this behavior, but today he didn't care, the last few days had been ugly enough and he had argued with his father too often to anger him about it. Krum sighed a third time this morning and then replied “It's good I'm coming.” The girl left the room just as quietly as she had come in, the ogre got up and threw a tunic over his bare torso, underneath he wore wide linen pants. Hair tied up in a makeshift manner and in a near-freezing mood, he left the room on the way down. After the events in the Mages quarter, Amabssedor Nagoth thought it better to bring his son home to "take care" of him, as he put it. Krum hated the house, the servants and the closeness to his father. When it was up to him he would return to his cozy little apartment on the grounds of the order, he missed the view of the park, the trees and the peace. His parents' house was basically like any other house in the city, bright, friendly with all the comforts that the dwarfs brought in, so the house had not only running water, it was warm day and night. Electricity and a complicated heating system made life comfortable.  
The ogre brushed a strand from his face then he followed the long hallway to the left, the house was comfortable and spacious, but the ceilings were very high for Elven under the ogre poles. Krummley liked the processed wood, it had a nice texture and gave the house a certain rustic charm. His mother tried to integrate something from the old homeland, she had plants all over the place that were spread out in vases and planters. She was a gentle woman with a big heart, she loved nature and life in the city was difficult for her, Krummley liked to be with her in the greenhouse where he listened for hours when she gave him lessons in botany and nature-based magic. She was a Shamen and one of the few magicians of the tribe,. Krummley reached the long staircase into the hall, he descended the first few steps when his gaze on flaming red hair a lot. An Elv stood next to his father who looked up at his son with a serious expression. The ogre immediately recognized the magistrate's typical purple uniform. Krumm's heart skipped a beat. "Alexander ..." exclaimed the giant. The Young Elve with the flaming red hair turned his face to Krum. The purple eyes focused directly on the ogre who immediately felt the red in his face. “Commander Krummley. I'm here to inform you that you want to go to the office of general Avernus immediately. ”The Magister replied coolly, the books that he carried like a shield in front of his chest.  
Krumm only nodded briefly, what kind of reaction did he expect? The last time he saw Alexander von Wallenstein, magister in the service of the order, son of general Avernus and nephew of the lord regent was not only unpleasant it was a disaster. Krummley bowed briefly then went back to his room without a word.  
He felt the speaking gaze of a father on his back.

*

It didn't take long for Krummley to come down the stairs in his uniform. "Will you accompany me for a bit of Magister Alexander?" He asked as he held the door open for the Elv. Alexander said goodbye to Ambessador Nagoth briefly and formally and left the house, closely followed by his former best friend. The serving men ran in silence for a while. "You look good." Krummley began hesitantly, looking embarrassed down at the Elven next to him. Alexander was slim, his long red hair was braided in a braid, Krummley could see how uncomfortable the situation was for Alexander, his pointy ears were red as was his face. "Thank you too." Replied the magister. "Alex, what happened ..... well I ......" the ogre bagan but Alexander just raised his hand and interrupted him. “That was two years ago, please don't reopen old wounds. It was hard to finish with it. ”The Elve avoided looking into the emerald green eyes of his opposite and quickened his pace. Krumm stopped for a moment, again wondering what he had actually expected. It hurt infinitely but that was the punishment for it, it had hurt Alexander. "I wish I could change it," he whispered to himself, then followed the Elve.  
It was not a long walk, arrived at the main building of the order, the two men parted without a big goodbye and the ogre continued on his way to general Avernus' office. That couldn't mean anything good. The general was famously an icon, he was the order leader and brother-in-law of the Lord Regent. He fought at Havlock Bryka's side against the tyrant King, if such a personality wanted something from him, it could only turn out badly. He sighed deeply as he stood in front of the door to the office, the thoughts were racing in his head, what would his father say if he not only lost his command but his entire future in the order?  
Krumm was afraid, with a shaky hand he knocked on the wooden door with the brass plate, then opened it and entered. It was worse than he thought, the general wasn't alone, a second figure was in the office. With her back to the door and her face to the window stood an Elve dressed in purple and black, the gray hair was unmistakable, Krummley had seen the man many times in portraits, as a statue and a few times face to face. Lord regent Havlock Brykas was here, the otherwise safe ogre felt sick, fear and despair spread in one stomach. "Ah Krummley." Came a voice in his ear. General von Wallenstein was sitting behind his desk with a cup in hand. His black hair, which is interspersed with gray streaks, was cut short, on his face he had a scar that reached over his nose to his left ear, he wore a neatly trimmed Henriquatre beard and a dark green uniform with the Hunter coat of arms. "Please sit down, Mister Nagoth." The ogre did as he was told and crossed the room, he swallowed hard as he sat down on the chair offered to him. "Tea?" The general handed the tense ogre a cup of steaming tea, who took the cup thankfully that he had something to keep his fingers busy. "You know our guests?" Krummley looked at the Lord Regent who was still looking out the window. "Yes sir." He replies curtly. That is torture, was his only thought. The general took a long sip from his cup. "Krummley I have called you in to discuss something important with you," the general began. Krummley looked up from his cup and ... what was that? Is the general's beard turning? Krummley blinked briefly, irritated. "Krummley are you listening to me? Why are you staring at me like that? "The general put his cup on the desk then he got up and went to a mirror that was hanging in a corner." What ?! HAVLOCK. ”Krummley looked at the Lor Regent who burst out laughing. "What's that about? I'm trying to have a serious conversation here and you're playing pranks on me, you and your stupid magical pranks. ”Avernus growled. Of the. Gray-haired Elv wiped tears of laughter from his face and gave a giggle in return. "Pink suits you, ad I have the proof the position works in Tea perfectly fine" Then he looked at Krummley. "Well please now we can talk." He smiled gently then sat down next to the young ogre. Krummey was so irritated by the situation that he had almost forgotten his fear, he had the impression that this prank was aimed at exactly that. "Krummley I think you weren't expecting to speak with me, did you?" The Elve began to tell him. Krummley nodded "No sir. I wasn't expecting any of that. ”There was something about Havlock Brykas that made traveling a comfortable feeling. "What do you think why are you here?" Said Havlock. Oddly enough that the Lord regent had the same violet eyes as Alexander, he sighed deeply and pushed the thoughts of the young magister aside. "I think it is time that I draw the consequences of my actions in the Mages quarter and give up my command. Ogres are no good in high positions. ”He replied and looked aside. It was unfair, and spoken out loud only hurt the more. Krum liked to be a commander, he liked his people and he had built a status for himself or maybe not  
? Did he really have that? Whose merit was it then? His father was highly regarded, he had cleared the way for Krumm. It was his father's merit, not his own. That realization only hurt more. The voice of the Lord Regent ripped Krumm out of his gloomy thoughts. "How do you come across such a nonsense boy?" Krummley satarized at the elv. "But ..." he bit his lip briefly then continued "when I was appointed commander of the Enforcer unit, voices were raised that led to just that." Sefardim's lap in his head, the ogres clenched his hands. "Ah yes and who said that?" The regent's voice was soft and melodious, it felt good, he conveyed the feeling of security. "Sefardim halo." The ogre whispered, his face directed at his hands that were clenched on his lap. "Sefardim?" He repeated softly, then Havlock put a hand on Krumm's fist. “Sefardim never spoke against you boy. What were his words Avernus? ”The general was still busy painting his beard back to its original color. “You have no idea, if someone deserves the command, then Krummey Nagoth. He's a reliable friend and if I would trust someone with my life it would be this ogre. ”The black-haired one quoted sullenly. Krummley looked from one to the other in shock, had he been so wrong? How could that happen. "There was actually a vote against her appointment, but not because of her ability or race." Havlock began before he could finish the sentence, Avernus said, "That was me. You're one of my best krummley. The only reason I spoke against you is your father. Ambassedor Nagoth is a giant Ass ... "obviously the General dosn ´t like Krum's father. Havlock interrupted him before he began to curse. “What the general is saying is that you should draw a different kind of consequence. That in the market was ugly and unwise too, but I think you learned your lesson. Go to Sephardim and talk to him. I think it should be in your interest too. ”Krummley only nodded slowly. "How could I have been so wrong ..." he began the feeling of guilt spreading in his stomach again. "I thank you my lord." Krummley said goodbye to Lord regent Havlock Brykas and the still cursing general.  
He had to get things right, maybe then he could talk to Alexander too. The young ogre went to the cable car the ride took a while, he used it to think about what he wanted to say and above all how to apologize not only to Sefardim, but also to his strange friend. Raakshas, this name sounded familiar to him, he just couldn't place it. The cable car came to a stop with a jolt. Krum got out and looked around. The neighborhood was down and people looked at him with a mixture of irritation and indifference. Krummley had no time to wonder, he continued on his way, he had to orientate himself, although the ogre had been in the guard quarter before, but never alone. When he arrived at the small market square, he looked around. A scream went through Krumm like lightning. He quickly ran in the direction from which the scream had come. Another scream, then a clink of metal on stone, then a horrible howl. Krummley was very close. His seal shines as he turned into a small dark alley a young woman with greenish hair almost ran over him. He watched her go, but his attention was drawn back down the alley. A black monster stood, teeth bared, over the lifeless body of his friend Sefardim Halo. "Raakshas …… .Monster… .." exclaimed the giant, "Of course …… Sefardim you fox… .."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I used words in Ogre.
> 
> Kusal: Is a Chefe of an Ogre Tribe  
> Umarth: Is a Shaman of a Tribe naturally a powerfull Mage


	7. Earlier the same day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well what happend?  
> Meet Hans again.

Earlier the same day

It was a beautiful day at the water gate: Sefardim and Hans had the day shift for a change. "You are more relaxed than usual." The half-dwarf stated with amusement. In fact, the southerner was pretty even. Nobody had looked for them until now. "Yes, the weather is nice and the day shift is nice too," he replied. Hans was the son of a guardsman and a dwarf, his mother was one of the freed from the mines and after she came to town her husband took care of her. A typical love story, friendship became love. Hans talked and told it, but Sefardim paid no attention to him. He's been feeling strange since arguing with Raak. Every time he looked at his friend it was like Raak was avoiding his gaze. He was unusually affectionate and whined when Sef went to his service. "Are you listening to me?" Asked the dwarf after a while. Sef was startled. "What?! No, I'm sorry. I was thinking. ”Replied the man with the golden eyes, embarrassed. "About what? Are you in love? ”The dwarf laughed and poked his side. Sefardim laughed heartily for the first time in a long time. "No, I don't. I don't think I even know how to do it. No, I'm a little worried about my friend Raakshas. He's acting weird at the moment. ”Sef shrugged his shoulder, then began to describe Raaks cautiously. Hans listened to everything very carefully, then he took off his glasses, cleaned them on his uniform and put them back on. “It's very clear to me. Raak likes Pearce maybe in a romantic way. ”The dwarf announced with conviction. The southerner looked confused at the blond man next to him. "Pearce? How do you get that? ”Hans was about to answer when a boat came into the harbor. The serving men looked at each other confused. "Did you know about it?" Mumbled Sef to Hans, who just shook his head, then straightened his shoulders and marched to the quay. The blonde greeted the newcomers with his normal, friendly expression. "Good day. What is the reason for you being here? “Smiled the dwarf and took the identification papers that were already held out to him. Sefardim had fetched the other two guards Leo and Nyria. Leo, a tall, slim man joined Hans and took the identification papers. "clean," he muttered. Sef is watching the situation. The figures on the boat were all wrapped in dark cloaks, none of which could be seen to have faces. The boat itself had to be a dinghy from a larger ship, it was small and agile, the engine was powerful but surprisingly quiet and they had boxes and barrels loaded. Hans threw the southerner a look, it seemed as if Hans was just as irritated by the situation. "Sef can you try to see if the lever works?" The wording left no doubt that Hans found that also strange. Sefardim only nodded then went into a small Shelter. The lever should be rusted and unusable, what he found was a well-maintained and absolutely functional lever. Sef poked his head out of the dugout. "I need help Hans, my arm is not working properly again." Then he leaned against the wall until the dwarf came. "Something's wrong there," he said gloomily and pointed to the lever. Hans nodded. “You're right there. We have to hold them up and call for reinforcements. “Hans started fiddling with the mouthpiece. "Broken." He growled. "I have an idea. If you try to fix it, I'll hold it out. ”The southerner left the dugout, put his hands in his pocket and put on his friendliest face. "Yes, yes, the technology, I'm really sorry, but the lever is stuck." He noticed the sweat on Leo's forehead, did the guardsman have anything to do with it? Where was Nyria, his colleague? "Well then let's take a long look at what you bring with you. I mean we have to. ”Sefardim came dangerously close to the boat. The figures tensed and at least one had a weapon under his coat. "No need for it guard," a woman's voice came from under one of the hoods. Sefardim knew the voice, but where did he heard it? "Why miss?" He replied. The woman didn't have to answer, Sef was able to avoid a blade at the last moment. With one jump he jumped back, before he could react, a blow hit him on the head. Everything turned. Leo stood next to him with a pipe in his hand. The slim man dodged the next blow and tore the guardsman to the ground quickly and easily knocked out his colleague. The characters in the boat had already started the engine and tried to drive away. "HANS." Shouted Sef and followed the boat. The entrance to the Watergate was narrow and made a slight curve, none of the occupants seemed to be a trained seaman, they got on with difficulty and Sef took his opportunity and snatched one of the figures, a bullet shot past his cheek as he rudely saw the figure pulled out of the boat. "HANS DAMNED." The southerners shout again. The Figure took advantage of the guardsman's brief inattention and gave him a heavy punch in the stomach. Then it jumped up and ran towards the gate and not towards her comarads. Sefardim gasped for breath then followed the person. The figure was quick and agile. The masked person reached the elevator and started it in motion. After a daring leap he hung himself on the basket and avoided every attempt by his opponent to bring him down. At the top, Sefardim heard the elevator door and the sound of shoes on cobblestone streets. Acrobatic as Sefardim was, he shuffled himself into the passenger basket and then ran after the figure. Sefardim had assumed he was following someone on the edge, but he quickly realized that the figure had no uplift where it was. She constantly changed direction to shake off the guardsite, but he did not give up. Now I have you, Sef thought as the figure turned into a small alley. The southerner slid around the corner and all he saw were black tentacles out of the darkness. A more choked scream escaped him as they grabbed him and pulled him into the alley. The figure was out of breath and angry. "Sefardim Halo." The woman began to speak. “Of all who could get in my way, you are the one. I thought I had finally defeated you. ”The disgust for Sefardim was clearly audible. "Who are you?" Asked the guard. "Who I am? Don't you remember me anymore? " She threw back the hood of her coat, greenish shimmering hair came to light, the eyes just as green. "Julika ......" the guard stared at the Elvin in shock. "You are alive……. ”Relief and shock mixed“ I thought you died…: ”Julika hit Sef hard in the face then she raised her right hand. "I was so hoping you would strive that day." A ban seal appeared behind her on the wall. "I hope I can make up for my mistake." With a snap of the fingers, a huge toad-like shadow monster appeared behind the woman. There was a terrible smell and pure poison oozed from the large pores. “Do you know Sef, it doesn't matter that you're still alive. So I can see you die. ”At her command, one of the Tenkael tore at Sefardim's prosthesis. The southerner bit his lip, he tasted the blood in his mouth, the metal construction was stuck and only moved slowly, it was painful, cold sweat stood on his forehead. "What self-control." Hissed the young woman. “The one from an inferior guy from the outskirts. You disgust me. ”She snapped and the tentacles tore the prosthesis off Sefardim's arm with one jerk. The southerner screamed in pain, the little alley carried the echo on. Sefardim was shaking all over, feeling sick and tears running down his face. With a loud roaring clang, the prosthesis landed on the floor, Julika looked at the metal construction with disgust. "It's a shame that I only took your arm from her." She said then she got up and the gigantic toad spat another lump of caustic liquid onto the metal. The standard prosthesis dissolved with a hiss. Sefardim whispered "Why Julika ..." Before the young woman could answer, a black shadow fell on her and the guardsman. A bloodcurdling howl escaped the one with the blue eyes. The monster exposed its shark teeth then jumped on the tentacles to free Sef. The toad tried to hit it, but the monster was quick and agile without effort, it bit through the last tentacle and the guardsman hit the ground roughly. Julika ran as fast as she could. She untied the bloodhound and ran on. When she looked back, the monster had almost freed Sefardim, then she collided with someone. The elf didn't have time to think about it, she had to get out of here.

*

Krummley stood in the alley. The woman was gone and he was staring into the eyes of a monster. The day couldn't get any worse. The monster looked familiar to him, Sefardim lay lifeless on the ground and the monster seemed to be protecting him. Then he remembered. "Raakshas." He said again. The monster seemed to recognize him, slowly it calmed down and allowed Krummley to approach. "So you've been with him the whole time." Krummley knelt next to the Southron and began examining him. “We need a magician and a mechanic. He's losing blood, we have to get out of here. ”He explained calmly. "Raak knows Dim bring Pearce." Krummley looked confused at the source of the voice. The pale, black-haired man with the blue eyes whom he had followed in the magician's quarter sat where the monster had sat. "Does Pearce have an intercom?" Raak nodded. "Then let's see Pearce." The ogre wraps a piece of cloth around Sefardim's stump, then he takes off his uniform jacket and wraps the southerner in his jacket to keep him warm. "Come on, come with me." He said as he picked up Sefardim and hurried towards the cable car. The men serving did not speak a word to each other during the journey. Raak hurried ahead and knocked on Pearce's door. The dwarf open the door “Raak where is Sefardim? What did the idiot do? ”Only now did he see that the black-haired man was standing in front of him, completely dissolved, trembling and crying. "Raak Dim help ... Ummley help Dim ... ..Dim Aua ... ... Dim blood ......" the black-haired stammered to himself. Pearce tried to calm him down. "All right, come in." He gently pushed the young man into the workshop when Krummley appeared with Sefardim in his arms. "Master Pearce," began the ogre. The dwarf stares in horror at the lifeless body. "Oh no ..." he pulled the ogre with him. "Come on, put him down here, there's a mouthpiece in my apartment. Get Alexander." He ordered then slammed the door of the next room in Krummley's nose. Krum took a deep breath then hurried to the mouthpiece. He let himself be connected with the magistrate and asked for Alexander. "Magister von Wallenstein." The elf reported on the other side. Krummley found it hard to contain himself. "Alex its me Krummley, listen please just listen ... ... Sefardim is ... .. just come, hurry up Sef needs you hurry .." then he hung up and began to shiver. The ogre just stood there for a while, trembling, thick tears running down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinks connecting already. Hope you enjoyed reading ❤️


	8. Dim is shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of emotions this is the fluffy chapter with a bit angst
> 
> !!!!All italic parts are sign language!!!!
> 
> Please remember im no nativ speaker, feel free to correct me ore ask when somthing is unclear.
> 
> ❤️

It had been ages since Krum had ended the conversation with Alexander, or at least it felt like that. He slowly returned to the workshop. Raakshas crouched in front of the door to the next room and whimpered softly. Krum knelt down to the man and put a hand on his shoulder "I know you don't like me, but it doesn't work to sit there, come on let's go over there." Krumm points to a corner of the workshop where the dwarf one small bench, a couple of chairs and a table nicely arranged. Raak read that Krumm pulled him to his feet and carefully maneuvered him to the bench. The black-haired man sat in the corner facing the door and pulled his legs to his body. The ogre sits down on the chair opposite. “Alexander will come here and everything will be fine. Can you tell me what happend Raak? Im sorry its hard but i need to know. ”He began. Raak brushed a strand from his face. "Raak hears Dim, then Raak comes and woman there, angry with Dim, Raak reacts and fights." New tears rolled down the black-haired man's cheek. "Dim ouch, Raak too late." Krumm had just got up to comfort the young man when there was a knock on the door. The man hastily opened the door, Alexander stood in front of him and looked at him sullenly. “Woe was that a joke Krummley Nagoth. Do you know the problem of finding out where a call is coming from? Where is Sefardim? ”Angrily the elf pushed past Krum and stomped to the door to the next room through which he quickly disappeared. Krummley didn't have time to reply, with a deep sigh he fell back on the chair. "I probably forgot to mention where we are." He stated then he shrugs his shoulders. Raak looked at him then started laughing. "Ummley funny." Replied the black-haired then darkened again. "Why Ummley here?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the ogre. “I don't know if you believe me, but I have a few things to correct with Sefardim. We were friends and I doubted him. ”Krum looked at the floor. A scream broke the silence. Krummley jumped from his chair and ran to the door. It was locked from the inside. "What is ..." he began when razor-sharp claws smashed into the wood of the door to the left and right of him. The ogre felt Raak's breath behind him, the growl terrified him. "Raakshas calm down," he began, then turned around as slowly as he could. With his back pressed to the door, the Beastmaster stood face to face with Raaksahs. He tore his shark mouth open and with a twitching tail he growled again then he pulled the right claw back and struck it one more time into the wood. "Raak come to your senses you're only making things worse." Krummley was trembling all over, he was just about to continue speaking when Raak pulled both claws out of the door and leaned up to perform a final blow at the door as the door flew open , Krummley landed painfully on his back in front of Alexander's feet, who looked panicked from Krum to Raak and back. Pearce jumped from his chair and stood protectively in front of Krummley. "Ahas no cash." He cursed out loud then continued in common language. "Raak do you want me to help Sefardim? Then be good and lie down, rest, you are not yourself. ”The firm voice and the command tone used by the dwarf seemed to help, the claw slowly formed in the hands of the huge figure became smaller, long black hair hung from the pale Man in the face. "Pearce angry?" Raak asked uncertainly. The dwarf took the boy in his arms. “No, I'm not even if I've said mean things. You have been brave for so long please trust me here even if you hear something. Everything will be fine. ”The mechanic gently brushed Raak's hair from his face. Tears ran down the black-haired man's cheeks, he just nodded and sat back in the corner on the bench. Pearce returned to Sefardim, cursing softly could be heard. Krummley was still on the floor, staring in disbelief at the ceiling. "What was that?" Stammered Alexander who slowly recovered. With a choked groan, the ogre straightened up again. "That's a long story, I'll tell you later." Without thinking about it, he took Alexander's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "How is he?" He asked worriedly. Alexander's cheeks flushed when Krum grabbed his hand. “We have stopped his bleeding, now we need the new prosthesis. He has tremors and bruises, but he gets back on his feet. “ The elf smiled, then loosened the handle and closed the door, this time quietly and almost wistfully. With a long, deep sigh, the ogre dropped back into the chair. Then he smiled and closed his eyes for a brief moment. + When Krummley opened his eyes again a few hours had passed, it was dusk outside, the gas lights were already on. The ogre yawned and sat down properly, his back hurt and someone had put a blanket over him. He saw no trace of Raak the broken door of the next room was open. Krumm got up with a low moan then went to the open door. The room was quiet and deserted. Utensils scattered on the floor, some of them were bloody. Torns of bandages and Sephardim's clothing lay, also bloody, by the door. Krummley directed his gaze to the second door, which was also open and led into Pearce's apartment. He had been here to call Alexander, but hadn't looked around. The short corridor led into a dim room, dimly lit by the gas lamp in front of the window. Alexander was lying on a small couch, Pearce was snoring in the rocking chair by the fireplace. The room was the living room, another door led to the hall. There was a round fireplace on the ledge of which there were many pictures and photos of dwarfs. A stocky woman with blonde hair stood out in particular. She had a big grin, a decent beard and a frying pan like a weapon on her shoulder, in one corner of the picture were tiny dwarf runes and something that could be interpreted as a heart. The small couch was in a bright, cozy corner, the window was large and you could sit in the sun if it was shining in. Krumm kneeled down next to Alexander and brushed a strand from his face. He screwed up his face and mumbled something incomprehensible then opened his eyes. "Krumm ..." mumbled the elf sleepily, then blinked. "I didn't mean to wake you Lehena." Whispered the giant without thinking about his words. Alexander sat up. “I'm not Lehema anymore,” he said, his cheeks reddened and his violet eyes shimmered in the pale light. “You are and will remain Lehema for me. I couldn't love anyone. "The ogre began tenderly, grabbed Alex's hand and kissed her gently. Alexander let it happen, a shiver ran down his back and made him tremble. Krummley was still kneeling on the floor in front of the Elv. “We only love once, did you know that? When ogres fall in love, a strong bond develops that will last a lifetime. "He looked Alexander straight in the eye." Was there a bond between us? "Asked the elf half whispering. "There was never anything." Krummley smiled a bittersweet smile. "When there was nothing why does this feel so familiar?" He replied as he pulled the elf down to him. He lap the poor around the petite man. Alexander sat on crooked legs and a well-known smell rose to his nose, the ogre's very own smell, fresh grass and a touch of soft smoke, slowly the elf reached out his hand and pricked a hair out of the giant's face. How much he had missed the soft green eyes in which he could lose himself for hours. "It hurt so much." Alex breathed against the massive shoulder that offered him protection and warmth. "Why Krummley?" Krumm held Alexander tightly in his arms, he felt every movement that his loved one was doing. If he really wanted to fix everything he had to answer. “Lehema, I was stupid and selfish and it took me two years and a conversation with your father and your uncle to understand what you mean to me and what I did to you. Do you remember my appointment as captain? At that time I was told that someone spoke against me, that I was by a hair not nominated, that ...... “Krummley had to pause for a moment, the memories were too painful and shameful. "... an ogre would have no place in the order and would be useless as a commander," he continued. Alexander looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you say anything? Who spoke against you like that? " instinctively, Alex gently stroked Krumm's cheek to comfort him. Krummley breathed in and out deeply, this part was particularly difficult for him. “Sefardim. I believed it and not only my honor and my pride, no, I myself was deeply hurt. ”The elf with the violet eyes looked at his opposite in disbelief. "Never ... .. who is telling you that?" Krumm took Alexander's hand, which was still resting on his cheek, in his. “My father, Alex. I believed him. ”There was deep sadness in his eyes, as well as shame and a little bit of anger. Alexander took Krumm's face in two hands and turned it so that the ogre had to look at him. “You reacted like an idiot, if you had spoken to Sef, or at least to me, none of that would have happened. We would not have fought that day and you would not have left. ”The elf began with an early voice that was close to tears. "I could have helped you, but I understand your reaction, he's still your father." Alex leaned over to the giant and kissed his lips gently. "Never do that again, do you hear? In the future you will talk to me, that's an order. ”Alexander said, half teasing, half serious. Krummley nodded resignedly "Yahweh Magister 'von Wallenstein." Then he pulled the elf closer again and kissed him more deeply than before. "I love you Lehena." He breathed between two kisses. How much had he missed that, how much had he missed Alex. After a while Krummley lay down on the couch and Alexander next to him snuggled up against him, his head resting on the ogre's chest which rose and fell in rhythm with his breathing. "Why do ogres only love once?" He asked as he traced the lines on Krummley's palm. The ogre smiled “When ogres fall in love, a strong bond develops, we are wild and fearless but we honor live and the power of nature that is above all else. Love is something that the creator goddess Naruta gave us. The first ogres were so touched by their gift that everyone could only enjoy it once. To preserve this gift, each couple performs the Leykara um Nartua ritual. ”Alexander braced himself on Krumm's chest. "What is that?" He asked curiously. The ogre continued, smiling and somewhat amused by the elf's curiosity. “The shaman connects the two souls with one another. I believe you say something like Ambesah. ” “ AmbesaTH ”corrected Alexander.“ A wedding, that's a wedding. ”Krumm laughed softly so as not to wake Pearce. "Yes that is the word. The lovers drink special mixtures and bathe in sacred oils, then separate for seven days to prepare their souls. On the eighth day, they then appear in front of the shaman who speaks the traditional words. He removes both souls from the bodies, fuses them and then separates them again. Each receives a part of the other, If one of the two dies, the soul moves into the other and both are united. "Alex cuddles up to his loved one again. "That sounds nice," he whispered, Krum could hear the tiredness in his voice. Apparently the magic had used up a lot of magic. "Get some sleep," he breathed as he kissed his forehead. Alexander closed his eyes and fell asleep. The ogre looked at the dark ceiling, how strange that day had been, he thought, this morning he had been afraid for his career, met a more than good-humored Lord Regent, found his friend half-dead in an alley, the monster discovered that ever since two years as "Missing, Uncontrolled and Dangerous" and the love got his life back. Krumm smiled as he lay on the couch, Alexander held in his arms and then saw the ceiling of a dwarf. + Raak sat next to Sefadim's bed, when Pearce finished his work they took the guardsman upstairs. Pearce's bedroom was small and dark axes and shields hung on the wall, it was unmistakably a dwarf's home. Sefardim lay on his back, pale and wet with sweat. He was breathing shallowly, and every now and then he moaned softly. The black-haired clasped Sef's left hand softly he whispered "Dim wake up, Raak lonely, who help Raak hunt wobbly fish?" Tears began to run down his cheek again. It was silly to think of fish now, but he had to think of something else. Raak sobbed softly as Sefardim let out a choked groan. The southerner slowly opened his eyes. "Raak?" He began quietly and timidly. "Raak? Where… ..where are we? ”Slowly blinking the man tried to orient himself in the unknown surroundings. "Dim at Pearce. Dim ouch… ..almost …… .Dim better? ”He didn't want to think about how bad it had been for Sefardim. The brunette tried to straighten up. Everything was spinning, his head hurt like hell and he felt like someone had used his body as a dance floor. With a groan, the southerner let himself fall back on the pillow. Raak brushed his hair back from his face. "Dim Ok?" He asked worried. The brunette smiled crookedly "I'm dizzy and my head hurts ..." he replied. The black-haired bent down to practice "Dim Thesse broken, Pearce new, Dim shiny." Raak pulled the blanket back a little, revealing a new, bronze-colored prosthesis, it was softly padded and was comfortable and perfectly fitting on the skin. There were no more screws holding the metal in place. Everything was custom made and fitted like a real arm. "What…. where from…. “began the southerner, then he looked at Raak. "I can never pay that back." He ran his left hand through his sweaty hair. Sefardim was pale and shaky, he felt miserable. Raak got up and went to the door on a sideboard there was an old glass. Raak took it tightly in both hands and handed it to Sef. "Pearce says, Raak show it Dim." Sef looked at the glass, irritated, then his eyes fell on the label. "Sefardim's piggy... ... you are not serious." The southerner started to laugh, a hearty real laugh. His cheeks reddened and the feeling of nausea slowly drained from his stomach. Raak carefully put the glass back in its original place and smiled, happy that his friend was feeling better. Sef looked at Raak, he chuckled a bit then his expression became more serious. "Raak do you like Pearce?" He asked in an equally serious tone. The slim man was irritated, he hadn't expected such a question. “Raak likes Pearce, Pearce is friends with Dim and Raak. Wrong? ”Raak looked at Sefardim questioningly, what did the man with the dazzling gold shimmering eyes want? Sefardim blushed when their eyes met, embarrassed he looked aside. "I only ask because you've been so different since now… .. since our argument and since we were here. I thought maybe you like Pearce more than just as a friend. ”Sefardim was as sensitive as a tango dancing elephant in a shop full of the finest pottery. Raak understood what Sefardim meant. "Raak friend to Pearce, Raak ……." Raak had no words, it was so difficult to speak. Frustrated, he gave up and used gestures instead.

" _I like Pearce as a friend, there is no romantic interest or whatever you think you're seeing_."

Raak was outraged that Sefardim thought such a thing. He continued angrily

" _I have someone I really like and whom I ..._ "

Raak's cheeks turned red, embarrassed he avoided Sefardim's gaze from his side. "You are in love?" Raak nodded. Sef suddenly went bad again, a wave of shock flooded the guardsman, everything turned „Who .....“ he pressed out, actually he didn't want an answer, it was Raak's business, Raakshas was independent and not obliged to him, but the thought of someone else could touch him or lie next to him took his breath away. Raak noticed the restlessness that had spread in his friend. He considered the next words very carefully.

“ _I've loved him for a long time, but he never noticed. He is gentle and he protects me. I like to be with him. I hope he understands how I feel_ “

On the outside, the black-haired one with the shark teeth was calm, he didn't bother me, inside he was amused by how much the words disrupted Sefardim. The southerner slowly turned his head aside. "I hope the same. I hope he loves you too. ”They weren't serious words, empty shells to hide his deep despair. Sefardim felt tears well up in his eyes. "Do you want to tell him?" He asked hoarsely. Raak nodded, he pretended not to see his friend's suffering, slowly the black-haired leaned over to Sef, as if he wanted to whisper it in his ear. Sefardim felt the warmth emanating from Raak's body, a shiver ran through him as Raak's hand ran close to his face and came to rest on the pillow next to him. Raak smiled then bent to Sef's ear, he breathed then gently bit the southerner on the neck. A frightened moan escaped the guardsman, he wanted to loosen up and go to distance but Raak had already sat down on his body. "Dim." He breathed as he kissed the place he had previously bitten. "Raak loves Dim." 

The words came into Sef's consciousness as if in a trance, had he really just heard that? Raak gently stroked the hazel skin, then leaned over to him, carefully touching her lips. They exchanged a kiss timidly and fleetingly. With a flaming red face, the guardsman surrendered to everything Raak did to him. His head whirled around, everything spun, a feeling as if he was falling into the abyss spread in his stomach, heat rose in him, the breath audibly heavy and the heart racing. These strange feelings overwhelmed the southerner, he was insecure, helpless and the thought of Raak getting up and walking was unbearable. Raak became unsure, why wasn't Sef reacting? "Dim?" He began hesitantly. "Raak go? Dim angry? ”Raak sat up and looked down at Sef, who was stretched out on the bed, his hand clasped around Raak's wrist. "No…. "He pressed out" No stay. "Then he pulled him back this time he hugged him and pressed his face to the shoulder of the blue-eyed man. "Do not go. Don't leave me alone. ”Tears ran down his cheeks. Raak smiled "Raak don't go, Raak stay, Raak stay for Dim." He slowly broke away from the embrace and lay down next to Sef. This one closed his eyes, he held Raak's hand tightly. This time it was Raak who lay protectively next to him and stroked his hair. He kissed Sefardim's forehead gently. "Never leave Raak Dim." He whispered. Sefardim had fallen asleep, he snuggled close to Raak's body.

+

Hans had a headache, after the situation in the harbor had suddenly worsened from tension to disaster, Hans found that Nyria had a hard left hook. The young woman with whom the dwarf had spent half his life hit him so hard that he passed out. The old Guard Toben had found him in the dugout, but together they searched for Sefardim without success, apart from a bubbling caustic puddle and blood on the cobblestones there was no trace of him to be found.  
Sighing, Hans crops up on the wall. It was evening, the lights of the gas lamps lit the streets and alleys only slightly. From the inside pocket of his uniform Hans took a simple wooden pipe and tobacco. Lost in thought, he began to stuff them. “What was in the boxes?” He began to mumble “Where's Sef….” He was just about to light his pipe when he heard steps on the cobblestones. A tall figure in a long coat came up to him. The figure stopped in front of him. “Are you Hans Steinwehr?” Asked the figure, his voice sounded young, clear pronunciation gave no clues about his origin. The only thing he could say for sure was that this voice belonged to a man. “Yes, that's me and with whom do I have the honor?” Asked Hans and lit his pipe, then he took a drag and blew the smoke in the direction of the figure.  
This seemed unimpressed "I have a message for a friend of yours." The figure explained briefly. Hans kept an unimpressed expression "I don't talk to people I don't know." He explained and pulled himself away from the wall, then walked a few steps away from the figure. "Are you serious? Has everyone gone crazy here? ”In long strides the figure followed the dwarf and stood up in front of him, then he pulled back his hood. “I won't tell you my name, for whom I work you should now know and that I should kill you should cross our paths again is also clear to you. So are you listening now Because of this, I am NOT a Human. ”the man growls. Hans had to look at him, he was about 1.70 cm tall, had gray skin and anthracite-colored hair, the eyes were black with irises, circled in red and the pupil slit like a cat's. The dwarf stared at the man in shock. An Onix amulet rested around his neck, it was unmistakably the symbol of the „Molochean Hand“ a guild of contract killers, rumor has it that the tyrant King Rolim Brykas often availed himself of their services. "I take your silence as consent." The man began and crossed his arms, his clothes were dark like his coat no obvious features by which one could identify him. “Listen carefully, my people and I just don't get paid well enough for all of this. We're killers, okay, we're good at that, but not smugglers. This brat Julika wanted to go to town we brought here here and things messed up. “Unfinished business” she said. I think this is a personal vengeance campaign. She has something planned in four days and it should be quite a spectacle. ”The man made a gesture that reminded Hans of an explosion. "In four days ..." the dwarf began to mumble. "In four days it will be 101 years since we were liberated," said Hans with a startled expression. "Why are you telling me this?" Asked the blonde suspiciously.  
The man with the gray hair waved it off. “I'm not telling you this out of kindness. Let's put it that way, I have a pretty personal reason for screwing up this brat's tour. ”He laughed, then got serious again. "I stole this from here, I don't know what it is, but I think it's quite valuable." The man leaned over to Hans and put a signet ring in his hand, then straightened up again and pulled the hood over his face without another word he left the dwarf and melted into the darkness.  
Hans trembled, he clenched his hand tightly around the signet ring. He had to act, he had to find Sefardim and that as quickly as possible.  
"You are a guardsman in the service of the city of Hans Emanuel Steinwehr." He warned himself, then hurried off, perhaps someone had seen Sefardim at the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Words 
> 
> Ogre Nativ language
> 
> Lehema: well loved person, Soulmate 
> 
> Ogre History  
> Goddes Naruta give the gift of Love to here creations, she is Natur and spend life and brings also death and reborn. 
> 
> Leykara um Naruta  
> Ritual for Naruta to bound two souls forever to each other. Similar to a Wedding. 
> 
> Dwarfen Language
> 
> Pearce used verry colorful curses, he and the other dwarfs used to communicate in the Mines.


End file.
